Parlor games of various types have appealed to both adults and children throughout the ages. Games commonly involve elements of chance, as when a gameboard marker is moved in accordance with the show of dice or movement of a spinner or pointer. Many of such games, although easy to learn and initially exciting, rapidly lose appeal as players become bored. Other games, which involve elements of skill as well as of chance, have enjoyed popularity for many years; Monopoly (a trademarked product of Parker Bros.) is an appropriate example; Backgammon is another. Games providing combined elements of skill and chance, hence, are generally preferable to games involving solely elements of chance.